


Thanks for the Hand

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple transaction. She would help him learn to fight, he would help her with her "needs". It was supposed to be simple.But it wasn't.





	1. Thanks on the Rooftop

"I'm just doing this as thanks," he said as an excuse, sweat developing from the exertion. "Don't read too deep into it, ok?" 

She could only nod and pant as her thoughts were a jumble, her eyes closed as the young teen milked her so expertly.

It wasn't like he ever had a chance with her, anyway. Jaune knew this was the least he could do for learning to fight from her; dealing with Cardin.

"J-jaune..." Pyrrha moaned out, feeling her hips uncontrollably spasm. "I...I..."

"Hmm?" Finally brought out of his thoughts, Jaune saw the look of desperate bliss on his partner's and quickly realized what she needed. "Oh. Right!" He took note of her violent bucking and went to work to finish her off. His grip became firmer but not too tight, and he sped up his strokes and his hand was a blur.

His renewed vigor earned a yelp and a louder moan from the red haired girl. "N-no! That's not...what I m-...!" 

Jaune had to do a good job to show Pyrrha just how thankful he was for her help. The amount of precum dribbling out of her cock made it all the easier to stroke faster and faster, running his palm over her sensitive and angrily red tip. Her bucking hips became more violent until one, then two then a third thick rope of cum shot out. He was taken off guard at first but tightened his grip just enough so her ejaculate didn't fly into the air and hit someone in the eye. Namely himself.

"Ah...Ah!" She gasped for air and had been caressing her breasts as orgasm wracked her body, making her muscles clench all over.

Jaune nodded to himself while wiping his hands on a handkerchief. His dad told him a man would always need to have one on them, which seemed to be one of the more practical pieces of advice he'd become armed with prior to coming to Beacon. "So, uh...I hope I did a good job? Compared to, y'know...what you're probably used to getting all the time."

Pyrrha's eyes were glazed over and her mind was still swimming in post-orgasm bliss. She only had enough sense to look in Jaune's direction because she noticed he was saying something. At this point she was still trying to settle her heart beat and catch her breath and could only nod in reply. To what, she was totally unsure.

Not knowing this Jaune felt pride in his work, and happy he could be relied on by his partner. After taking care to wipe his hands he began to wipe off the ropes of milky cum that splattered on Pyrrha before doing his best to pull her skirt back down so she looked presentable once more. "Ready to head back to the room?"

Pyrrha nodded, this time hearing what he had said. "Th-that'd be grand." She offered a polite smile and felt a warmth from seeing him smile.

Jaune leaned down to help her up with a bit of effort. "C'mon, let's go, lazy bones," he grunted before chuckling a bit. "That...that was joke, by the...never mind. You know."

"Mhmm," she replied with a chuckle, happy to know someone like Jaune in her life.


	2. Thanks in the Dormroom

Pyrrha Nikos sighed and panted as Jaune's hand stroked her off. She was leaning forward with her hands planted against the wall, legs spread open wide. Her bare ass jutted out and rubbed against denim. Despite his long reach, Jaune still had to press his body firmly against hers to allow consistent movement. He rotated his wrist at times so his palm would drag along different portions of her hard shaft, and kept his grip firm with special consideration of where his thumb and index finger was. Jaune would pause to pinch her soft head just enough to make her mew and moan, or rub against the underside of the head, before returning to a jerking motion.

When he felt his foot start to tingle he'd shift his weight. When his arm got tired he switched hands. There were times Pyrrha would turn her face away and Jaune had to change which shoulder he rested his chin on to watch and respond to her reactions: how she groaned or muttered in reply when he asked if she liked something he read about online and tried out on her; when he felt her hips begin to buck he had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her still and speed up his pace. 

"H-hurry...Jaune..." Pyrrha said in a low growl. Her stomach was spasming and the familiar heat was building up pressure, causing her thoughts to be lost in a haze.

Jaune let out a sharp exhale through his nostrils as he switched back to his right hand to finish her off. "I *am* hurrying," he hissed back. As usual her precum lubricated her dick perfectly to make the last moments easier for him to pump faster and faster.

"Mmmm, yes, Jaune! Almost...*almost*..."

"Shhh!"

Pyrrha closed her eyes and licked her lips as the build up neared release. She especially love this part of their moments together; not just because of the intense pleasure, but because of the way Jaune had to hold her close to him. How he especially used his sword hand to finish her off every time - the callouses and bumps on his hand were so delicious against her cock. They only had minutes left before Ren and Nora were sure to come back from the dining hall. Pyrrha had all but forgotten she had barely eaten anything in order to steal Jaune away to their dorm room to take care of her *needs*. 

She hardly had to voice what she wanted anymore, though there were times she wordlessly adjusted his grip or his initial pace. All she did was focus on the feeling of his touches, the way he seemed to read her mind. Her breathing became labored and raspy and Jaune's pace increased. His hand was surely a blur as she began to moan loudly but was quickly cut off when he planed his hand over her mouth. Without his arm around her waist Pyrrha's bucking grew wild and she arched her back against him. Her tongue pressed and swirled against his palm as her muffled moan grew louder and louder.

Jaune's other hand turned into a vicegrip, keeping her from ejaculating while electricity and fire shot through her body. Pyrrha growled and felt her eyes roll back. In a fluid, practiced motion he bent her forward and pointed her dick toward a cup that had been placed on the floor ready for this very moment. His grip loosened but his hand remained wrapped around her dick as she came into the red plastic cup and felt smaller aftershocks with every subsequent release.

Her awareness wasn't all there but Pyrrha had enough sense to place her weight back onto her own feet instead of leaning on Jaune, though he remained in case her legs were still shaky for her to stand properly. It had happened before, after all.

"That...that must have been a big one, huh?" Jaune panted and chuckled. His other hand still remained over her mouth. He seemed to forget he was holding her close against him. In fact he was much more focused on making small milking motions with her cock so no rogue drops of cum stained the floor.

Pyrrha nodded and motioned to lick her lips only to brush her tongue against his palm again. He immediately lurched away, releasing her from his hold. 

"S-sorry!" He gasped out.

Pyrrha waited to catch her breath and adjusted her clothes. "That's...alright..." she offered with a smile. "Thanks again, Jaune. I'm sorry you couldn't finish your breakfast in time."

"Oh, it's nothing," Jaune waved off her apology like it was dust in the air. He bent down to pick up the cup from the floor and grabbed a number of tissues off the nearby desk to cram into it after wiping his hands, then tossed the plastic cum receptacle into the trash can. "Least I could do, right? It's what friends are for, after all."

Pyrrha blinked at that, caught off guard. She forced out a chuckle and smile. "R-right." She glanced away and made to smooth out her skirt. "...friends."


	3. Thanks During Combat Class

At the sound of the buzzer, Glynda Goodwitch stepped onto the fighting stage and flagged the participants to halt. The scores on the screen were enough for the class to discern the winner but despite that the professor still elected the declare it as though to rub salt into the wound. "By way of ring out as well as aura level, Pyrrha Nikos is the winner." 

The team of students sulked from their spot off stage back to their seats, feeling the defeat sink in though without any anger toward the red haired Huntress-in-training who was trying not to shrink away under all the attention. After a quick critique Pyrrha was finally allowed back to her own seat and Professor Goodwitch sought out to find a pair of students to fight next.

Pyrrha sighed and wiped her brow of sweat with a gloved hand. "Great going there, Pyrrha," Jaune managed to greet her with kudos first, moments before the rest of their friends and well wishing classmates did.

She nodded to all of them in appreciation but paid most attention to her partner as she took a seat. Pyrrha smiled extra widely as she carefully slid closer to him until they were touching. The girl exuded anticipation as she deftly pulled Jaune's hand to rest squarely on her erection tucked underneath her skirt and combat shorts. She licked her lips, looking forward to the stage she was just on but paying no attention to the fight occurring.  
Hardly a minute passed and she impatiently coaxed him to start stroking her over her clothes. She was still swimming in adrenaline from her fight and the endorphins only increased as she eagerly pressed her partner for her reward. 

Jaune timidly moved his hand along the length of her constrained shaft as promised, but remained overly cautious at being seen by the teacher. Pyrrha's foot tapped restlessly at the pleasant sensation but wanted more.

The fight continued but Pyrrha was concerned with more important things. Ever so carefully she lifted herself off the bench just enough to slip off her undershorts down to her knees. Then she slid her skirt up to expose her cock just behind the view of the desk. However Jaune could plainly see her erection and froze in fear of being caught. But Pyrrha wouldn't have it and took his hand and brought it straight to her erect cock, manipulating it to wrap around her shaft and begin stroking her off.  
Pyrrha shuddered in bliss at the feel of his hand wrapped around her dick so much she closed her eyes for a moment but caught herself and feigned paying attention to the fight once more.

"F-faster..." she whispered, to his dismay.

"What? No!"

Pyrrha huffed at his protest, though her thoughts were clouded in bliss as he continued to stroke her. His grip had even tightened and she barely held back from cooing in pleasure. Instead she wrapped her hand around his and moved him at the pace she wanted. Pyrrha heard him gasp in surprise but the excitement of the scenario was so stimulating that she was already close to cumming, without any of the usual additional things he did to heighten the experience.

Her foot was bouncing from the building excitement and she was stroking herself so obviously that all Glynda had to do was look to the seats to notice what was happening. 

Without bothering to warn Jaune, Pyrrha bit her lower lip and just submersed herself in the feeling of ejaculation. Her eyes rolled back and she gasped from how hot and excited she was.

Jaune barely had enough time to bend Pyrrha's dick down as ropey blasts of her cum splashed against the underside of the desk. He was blazing red in embarrassment from knowing what could have happened. His friends in team RWBY, who he suspected knew what was going on, had noticeably shifted their attention away the moment he glanced in their direction. It was obvious to see their own flushed faces. Jaune was beyond words what Pyrrha nearly put him through with such a reckless stunt.

He felt Pyrrha's grip on his hand loosen and he immediately let go. Without batting an eye his partner simply put her undershorts on, straightened up her skirt and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you in the room, later." And with that she gathered her books and left, with everyone in the seats watching in surprise at the star pupil strutting away before class was even over.

The fight was still going on and Glynda hadn't even seemed to notice.

Jaune was beet red now that he was left to clean up her mess. 

"Don't worry, we'll help you out, Jaune." He looked up after hearing Ruby's whispered voice to see team RWBY come closer with a mix of sheepish smiles and concerned looks on all their faces. It was obvious they didn't know how exactly to broach the subject. He was most definitely too embarrassed to explain. 

"Thanks," was all he could say as the buzzer went off. He looked to the next row up to exchange glances with Nora and Ren who were also without words.


End file.
